Diablo vs. Zilla
Description A battle to see what monster would win! Only one monster will survive. Interlude Wiz: When you think of an allosaurus you think of a normal dinosaur right? Well diablo can breathe fire. And now he's going to fight zilla. The american pretender to the throne. Boomstick: WHAT? AN ALLOSAURUS THAT CAN BREATHE FIRE? WHAT IS THIS SORCERY? Wiz: Ok boomstick. Calm down Boomstick: Lets see diablo kick some A** and chew some bubblegum! Wiz: Diablo will surely burn zilla to ashes. Because zilla is much more weaker Boomstick: He's wiz and i'm boomstick Wiz:'' And its our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to see who would win a death battle.'' Diablo Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_W7Q9EQODro Wiz: Diablo is the leader of the destructive dinosaurs from the 1994 fighting game, Primal rage. Boomstick: And he's really bada**! Wiz: Diablo can breathe fire and use a form of teleportation called: The inferno flash Boomstick: The inferno flash is so powerful that it can stun the opponent! Wiz: Diablo also has a move called the pulverization where diablo jumps and stomps on the opponent! Boomstick: Ow! Thats gotta hurt Wiz: Trust me. It does Wiz: His hot foot can burn any opponent no matter who it is Boomstick: Even a giant dragon? Wiz: Yes. Any opponent. Boomstick: Well wait til you see his torch move! Wiz: His torch ability is pretty low range but it can still burn you pretty bad Boomstick: His mega lunge is pretty weak. Wiz: Yeah. Considering its just charging at the opponent. Boomstick: Lets see if zilla's moves can match diablo's moves! Zilla Wiz: Zilla. The american pretender to the throne. Hated by many. But now he's in for a fight with diablo. Wiz: Zilla has a flame breath that can blow up a car in one second. Despite being weak Boomstick: And I mean REALLY weak. I mean he was killed by the military for gods sake! Wiz: Yes he was indeed killed by a few missiles. But zilla is a great swimmer. And zilla can run at great speeds Boomstick: Zilla can also jump at really big heights! I mean he jumped through a building! Wiz: He is an iguana mutated by nukes. But he is pretty weak. Boomstick: He was killed by the real godzilla in godzilla: final wars. Wiz: But he put up a pretty good fight in the comics Boomstick: Lets see if he can put up a fight for diablo! ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEE! DEATH BATTLE! Zilla is rampaging through new york. But his rampage is interrupted when something shoots a fireball at him Diablo teleports to zilla and gets in a fighting stance. The two monsters roar at each other. Causing a battle to be at hands FIGHT! Diablo uses a firebreath on zilla. Causing zilla to get badly burned. Zilla jumps at diablo and kicks him down. Zilla attempts to pounce at diablo but diablo slashes zilla before zilla can land on diablo. Causing zilla to crash into a building Diablo shoots a fireball at zilla's eye. Zilla roars in pain Zilla uses his flame breath on diablo. Diablo gets very angry and uses mega lunge Zilla manages to outsmart diablo. And throws diablo Zilla uses his flame breath again. But diablo doesn't block it. Diablo is thought to be dead from the flame breath. As he doesn't block it But diablo burns zilla's tail using his torch ability Diablo stuns zilla using his inferno flash. Zilla is confused as he's stunned. Diablo throws a building at zilla. Causing zilla to get really injured Zilla is knocked out from the building. Diablo finishes off zilla by using a firebreath as zilla is knocked out. Diablo roars in victory and walks away from zilla's burning corpse. Then inferno flashing back to the inferno K.O! Results Boomstick: Looks like zilla felt the burn. Literally Wiz: Although zilla outsmarted diablo. Zilla was easily overpowered by the fire attacks that diablo had up his sleeve. Boomstick: Which resulted in diablo making a campfire out of zilla! Wiz: Even though zilla's flame breath can blow up a car instantly. Diablo's firebreath is much more powerful Boomstick: REALLY powerful. It can burn your flesh off instantly! Wiz: Yes, Boomstick. Diablo's fire can burn a dinosaur's flesh off instantly. The winner is diablo. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on death battle! (Talon and riptor's shadow appear) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card